1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically severing a joint piece from an elongate product such as a surface fastener or a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape and joining the joint piece to the trailing end of a length cut off from another elongate product such as a surface fastener, a slide fastener chain, a film, an ornamental tape, or the like, so that the joint piece can be applied to a coil of the cut-off length on a reel to prevent the coil from being loosened off the reel, or the joint piece and the cut-off piece, if they are severed from surface fastener products, can be used as an adjustable band such as on a hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It has been customary to employ independent processes for severing an elongate product to a desired length, and making a joint piece to be applied to a coil of such a severed length as to prevent the coil from being loosened off a reel, or making a joint piece for use as an adjustable band to be attached to a hat, for example. Before the joint piece is applied to the coil, it is manually attached to the trailing end of the severed length. These independent processes and manual procedure have however been tedious and time-consuming.